ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's The Mighty Avengers
Marvel's The Mighty Avengers is an 2016 American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. The series airs on Disney XD on June 27, 2016 after Avengers Assemble was announced of being both ended and cancelled after its second season back in September of 2015. Summary ' The series follows the Avengers (consist of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, Ant-Man/Giant-Man, the Wasp, Captain Marvel, the Black Panther, and newcomer Tigra) united together fighting against numerous enemies, such as Hydra, A.I.M., the Masters of Evil, Thanos, Loki, and many others and saving the world as well. '''Episodes ' 'Season 1 ' # The Avengers Initiative, Part 1: Hydra's Strikes! ''- # ''The Avengers Initiative, Part 2: Claw of the Tigra - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Characters and Voice Actors ' 'Heroes ' 'Avengers ' * '''Steve Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Troy Baker) - The leader of the Avengers and an War World II veteran who was reawaken in the modern world as a living legend, after being previously frozen in the end of War World II. ** Appearance - While Steve Rogers share the same details in Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''in his civilian attire. But wear the costume from the comics. * '''Tony Stark/Iron Man' (Voiced by Mick Wingert) - The Avengers' second-in-command and CEO of Stark Industries who become a armor avenger after being captured by terrorist and create a iron suit with help from Ho Yinsen. ** Appearance - While Tony Stark share the same details in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes in his civilian attire. But wear the Mark 42 costume from Iron Man 3. * Thor Odinson (Voiced by Dave Boat) - The god of thunder, the prince of Asgard, and son of Odin who wield a hammer named Mjolnir, which give him flight and control electricity, and possibly one of Earth's mightiest heroes. ** Appearance - The same as in Avengers: Age of Ultron. * Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (Voiced by Gabriel Mann (as Dr. Bruce Banner) and Fred Tatasciore (as Hulk)) - One of the members of the Avengers and possibly the most strongest there is who was a scientist who was blasted by gamma radiation which turn him into a six-foot tall green-skinned being where he get angry. ** Appearance - While Dr. Bruce Banner share the same details in The Incredible Hulk in his civilian attire, but without the bread. His Hulk persona look the same as other media as well. * Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - ** Appearance - * Janet van Dyne/Wasp (Voiced by Laura Bailey) - ** Appearance - * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Voiced by Grey Gridffin) - ** Appearance - * T'Challa/Black Panther (Voiced by James C. Mathis III) - ** Appearance - * Greer Grant/Tigra (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - ** Appearance - Recurring Characters ' '''New Avengers ' * 'West Coast Avengers ' * 'Young Avengers ' * 'S.H.I.E.L.D. ' * 'New Warriors ' * 'Guardians of the Galaxy ' * 'Individuals ' * 'Villains ' 'Individuals ' * '''Thanos (Voiced by Jonathan Adams) - ** Appearance - * Loki Faufeyson (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) - ** Appearance - * * * * * * * Masters of Evil ''' * '''Baron Helmut Zemo (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - ** Appearance - * Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) - ** Appearance - * Paul Duval/Grey Gargoyle (Voiced by ) - ** Appearance - * Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - ** Appearance - * Darren Cross/Yellowjacket (Voiced by ) - ** Appearance - * Yon-Rogg (Voiced by ) - ** Appearance - * M'Baku/Man-Ape (Voiced by ) - ** Appearance - Lethal Legion ' * '''Hydra ' * '''Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Voiced by Steven Blum) - ** Appearance - * Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) - ** Appearance - * Arnim Zola (Voiced by ) - ** Appearance - * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - ** Appearance - * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (Voiced by ) - ** Appearance - * Eric Williams/Grim Reaper (Voiced by ) - ** Appearance - 'A.I.M. ' * 'Black Order ' * 'Wrecking Crew ' * 'Serpent Society ' * 'Circus of Crime ' * 'U-Foes ' * 'Trivia ' * Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Billy2009 Category:Avengers Category:The Avengers